Heart Beat
by Bexxii Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella. One, guitarist for the band, Lion, and the other the vocalist for the band Lamb, and both on a hit tour together. Edward and Bella grow close, but will an intense play-off and bitchy sister, Rosalie break things in half? ALL HUMAN! ExB


**_Author's Note: Hi guys! You might know me from my other two stories, Taken and Dazzling of a Different Kind. Just so you know, Taken is in progress and I've kind of abandoned DOADK. Anyways, this was just something I thought up while working on Taken, which built up to something promising. I probably won't update very frequently, it's just something I write when I'm not working on something else. Anyway, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters. Please enjoy and review. If people happen to like it I might make it a bigger priority!_**

* * *

I was already in a bad mood when Jessica came to tell me that it was time to go. My day had not been good. I'd accidentally ripped a shirt whilst packing, and promptly broken the zipper on my suitcase. I'd had to search all over the house for a new one. When Jess called out I groaned dramatically. The tour. Great. I grabbed my suitcase and tugged it down to stairs to where Jessica waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Bella, hurry up!" she growled.

Jess was well known in the bad for her fiery temper that could rival even mine.

The other members of our band, Lamb, came in from the living room, suitcases in hand. Mike, despite carrying his own and Jessica's, hurried forward to take my suitcase for me. Everyone knew how much he liked me, even though he'd been with Jess for two years now. Lauren rolled her eyes and we swapped grins. Angela and Tyler led the way out to the tour bus that was waiting outside.

It was really an honour to be going on this tour. It was an annual thing that was very popular. Our biggest gig yet. We were touring all over, with some of the hottest bands around, and a few less popular, but still great, bands. I was excited to meet them all. Our driver, Eric, seemed bored as we climbed aboard the bus. Truthfully, I couldn't blame him.

Immediately the others began exploring the large, luxury bus that had been sent to us by the organisers of the tour, but I just sat by the window, bored. We were sharing our bus with another band that we hadn't met yet. I was a huge bus, but apparently the other band, Lion, had five people. Them, along with our six would make things pretty cramped while on the road. I stole one last glance at the house that our band shared. It wasn't great, but it was nice. I liked it, anyway. Jessica always said that we should get a new one. We did have the money, but I didn't want to move. Our house was… homely. Then we pulled away.

It was a short drive to where we were picking up Lion. I blocked out the squealing as the girls explored, and the laughter of the boys playing around. Nobody seemed to remember me, but I was glad. I used the time to get my temper under control for when we met Lion. Considering we'd be on the rode together for a few months, I wanted to make a good impression. I looked at my reflection in the window.

My long, wavy brown hair fell nicely, framing my heart-shaped face. My brown eyes were bored, so I tried to liven them up a little. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with a print of a band I liked, and black jeans with purple Converse shoes. I was the stereotypical 'tom-boy', as Jessica often pointed out. I didn't care, though. I liked my own style.

We stopped outside a house. Well, actually, house was an insult to this place. It was massive, a mansion, a palace. It had white was with intricate pillars and designs over the stone. The garden was huge, but perfectly trimmed. The long, winding driveway was lined with perfect walls of shrubs. My jaw dropped. Outside the house was the band. They were all extremely beautiful.

The tallest by far was a huge guy, though he wasn't fat, but extremely muscular. He had a grinning face and dark, curly hair. Next to him, under his broad arm, was an impossibly beautiful blonde girl with elegant features and wavy hair that fell like a perfect veil down her back. Then, there was a tall, bulky (but not nearly as much as the first guy) blonde who looked like he could be the first girl's twin. In front of him was a pixie-like girl with a cute face and spiky, black hair. And next to them was by far the most beautiful. He was shorter than the other guys, and less brawny, but still very muscular. He had the oddest, untidy, bronze coloured hair and sparkling emerald eyes to die for. He had chiselled features. If I wasn't so entranced I would have looked away. He was so gorgeous, it hurt. My self esteem took a real hit that day.

Eric had opened the bus doors. I took a second to compose myself, and then got out with the rest of the band. The pixie was the first to break the awkward silence. She danced forward with unbelievable grace and shook each of our hands. It felt strange to shake her tiny hand, like I was afraid to break it. She was just so small.

"Hi," she said, stepping back once she'd shook everyone's hand, finishing with me at the end of the line, "I'm Alice, and this is my family,"

I frowned. They didn't look like family. Well, maybe the two blondes, but the rest didn't.

As if she'd read my thoughts, Alice said, "Oh, adoptive family, of course. We're the Cullens,"

Next to introduce himself was the blonde guy, who didn't advance, but waved, "I'm Jasper,"

The tall, muscular guy leapt forward and shook our hands enthusiastically, introducing himself as Emmett, and the blonde girl was called Rosalie. I grinned at each of them in turn as they introduced themselves, and then turned to the beautiful boy at the end. He didn't seem to know what was going on around him, but staring absently into space. Alice leant over and punched his arm, and he jumped.

"Wha-? Oh, um, I'm Edward," he said, coming out of his daze. He had a sweet, attractive voice to match his face. His emerald eyes flashed over us, and, unless it was just wishful thinking, rested on me with an expression of extreme interest.

Mike and Jessica introduced themselves from afar, though they both waved. Angela, being shy, just mumbled her name and looked uncomfortable. Tyler looked just a little bored as he said his name. Lauren was the only one who stepped forward and shook everyone's hands again, pausing on Edward's to flutter her eyelids seductively and lean forward a little too much so he could have a good look down her shirt. I rolled my eyes. Then it was my turn. I wasn't too sure what to do, but Alice's grin was infectious. I smiled widely.

"I'm Bella," I said, simply, but in a confident voice.

We stood there a bit awkwardly, though Alice seemed immune to the uncomfortable static in the air. I had a feeling I'd like her.

"So, what do you guys all play?" she asked, then added, "I play bass and sing backup,"

Our bassist, Tyler, lifted his chin defensively just a little, "I play bass, too,"

Lauren, her eyes firmly on Edward, said, "I sing backup," It was hard to suppress a snort at her heavily seductive tone.

"I'm on drums," Emmett grinned. Angela beamed at him, "Me too,"

"I'm on keyboard," Jessica smiled.

"I play guitar," Mike piped up, draping an arm casually over Jessica's shoulder.

"I'm on guitar," Jasper said carefully, "But Edward's lead guitarist,"

I smiled slightly at Edward. He did look like a guitarist. He met my eyes and smiled under a lock of bronze hair that had fallen into his eyes. I tried to remember how to breathe.

"I'm on lead vocals," I said, tearing my eyes away from Edward. Focus, Bella, focus!

I only just noticed how unpleasant the blonde girl, Rosalie, looked. She was wearing a immaculate, black suit, though the skirt was a bit shorter than necessary, and she had a bored, disgusted look on her face as she took in our casual clothes. The rest of Lion were wearing clothes like ours. She was very out of place. Now she stepped forward quite territorially, crossing her arms and lifting her chin. Her piercing eyes narrowed dangerously as she took me in.

"So am I," he voice was dripping with venom. I cringed back.

There was a long pause while everyone looked on, shocked, at Rosalie's display. Her eyes locked mine, and it took a lot of effort to pull them away when Alice spoke up, again.

"So… uh, shall we go?" she said, finally affected by the iciness.

"Sure," Jessica replied, bouncing with her enthusiasm. She led the way onto the bus.

I waited for the rest to go in, standing back while Rosalie passed. It was just Edward and I left. I looked cautiously at him, and he gestured for me to go first, politely. I nodded slightly and stepped up. Unfortunately, being me, I just had to slip on nothing in general, and I fell back, right into Edward who was bracing to follow me. We both tumbled to the ground and I gasped, horrified. Fortunately, he was laughing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, incapable to manage much else.

He was on his feet, and held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand, cautiously. It felt… nice. He hoisted me up with ease and I brushed the gravel off my jeans.

"It's alright," he said, still chuckling, "Are you ok?"

"F-fine," I stammered stupidly. You idiot, Bella!

"Do you want to try again?" he said, grinning, "Or would it be safer if I carried you up?"

A part of me hoped for the latter, but I said, "I think I'll be alright,"

I made it, this time, with a broad grin on my face. Maybe this tour wouldn't be so bad, after all…


End file.
